


Missing Scenes from Non-Existent Fics

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Just somewhere to post random scenes I've written for characters that don't fit with anything else I've written. Mostly fluff and maybe a little angst.More tags will be added as I post more





	1. Stucky - Shopping Fluff AU

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)

Steve tentatively picked up the end of a white shirt on the hanger, deciding whether or not he should buy it when Bucky spoke up, “I like it Stevie; it’s tight enough to see everything.” 

He chuckled in response to Bucky’s hushed tone, knowing this was probably about to become an inappropriate conversation for a department store.

“How about you buy it for me and you can look at me wearing it?” He bit his lip hesitantly while asking the question, feeling far too awkward to be flirty with his boyfriend.

Bucky clearly took it as an invitation to accelerate the conversation, placing his hands on Steve’s hips, his lips inches away from Steve’s ear, “How about I buy you nothing-” Bucky paused to nibble on Steve’s ear lobe which led to Steve stifling a moan, “and you can wear that?” Steve could feel Bucky’s breath in his ear; yep, this was definitely too inappropriate for a department store.

Steve span around in Bucky’s grasp, letting go of the shirt and leant forward slightly, “Is that because you want me naked or because you’re broke?” he smirked, enjoying Bucky’s reaction of trying to save his conversation.

Bucky finally decided on “Yes” as his response and Steve couldn’t help but giggle in response, freeing himself from Bucky’s hands.

“How are you already broke? Stark pays you a small fortune?” he questioned, his hand finding Bucky’s as he began to walk out of the store, deciding to not buy anything if Bucky was already broke this month.

“Well, I was on eBay at like four am-”

Steve interrupted Bucky as he laughed, “Never a good idea.”

“Shut it Mr Logic!” Bucky growled jokingly, “Anyway, I saw this chair that was some kind of robotic thing and I thought that I might be able to fix it up into something much better,” Bucky paused to think before he began his conversation about what he was trying to turn the chair into and Steve decided that he definitely loved his boyfriend and definitely wanted to wear nothing for him when they got home.


	2. Sterek - Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is  
> really

There’s a gun pressed to Derek’s head and his finger is on the trigger. The glossy black surface shines in the dimly lit room, reflecting the light from the single floor lamp in the corner. Even in the muted light of the room, he can see the flecks of green in Derek’s eyes. He hates him sometimes. 

His face is void of any emotion as he presses the gun to the side of his head, while his companions laugh and smile and egg him on, all of them sitting around a rotten wooden table. The yellow teeth of one of the companions shine brighter than the gun itself, especially with the addition of one gold tooth. It looks tacky, as all golden tooth seem to.

Stiles doesn’t get to sit at the table with them, being the closest to a mobster’s wife that Derek will ever have, considering the straight-faced criminal is also a gay man. He knows some of Derek’s family don’t approve of that; particularly from the fact that Stiles also often doesn’t get to sit on the adult table when he joins Derek on his bi-annual family visits. It doesn’t normally bother him as long as he knows that Derek will be going home with him by the end of the night.

But he doesn’t know that right now. Because his boyfriend is a reckless moron who is perfectly fine playing Russian Roulette. If Derek doesn’t kill himself here, Stiles will kill by the end of the night.

He knows that he can’t intervene no matter how much he wants to; interrupting Derek now could get them both killed. He can’t undermine his boyfriend now if the other mobsters are going to take him seriously. Why playing Russian Roulette is part of that, he doesn’t know.

It takes everything in Stiles to not intervene, and Lydia Martin’s hand on his arm. Her husband, Jackson, is also sitting at the table though she’s less concerned than him. That probably has something to do with the fact that she’s currently having an affair with Derek’s younger sister, Cora. She’s one of the only Hales who actually likes Stiles and he knows quite a bit of that is due to his close friendship with Lydia.

There are a couple of other wives sitting with them with what he assumes to be the function of them mingling. It hasn’t quite happened yet, but it’s not surprising. One of them, who may be called Amber, seems excited for her husband to be playing Russian Roulette. Probably since she’s likely to inherit a small fortune if her husband dies. 

Stiles doesn’t give a single fuck if he’s been written into Derek’s will or not. He just wants an alive boyfriend to hold tonight. 

His head snaps up when he hears the gun click, his eyes locking on his boyfriend. Derek’s eyes are widened the slightest bit and Stiles can see the fear in them. He doubts the rest of their companions can, but he’s spent enough time staring into the eyes of the beautiful man before him to know what he looks like when he’s scared. And an array of other emotions, but fear seems to be the only one appropriate to this situation.

His eyes don’t leave his boyfriend even if Derek appears to be avoiding his gaze. Stiles’ entire body is tensed as he watches it. He wishes he could close his eyes as he zeroes in on Derek’s fingers on the trigger, but he can’t. Not even when he pulls the trigger.

Nothing happens.

Stiles could throw up. He’s okay. Derek’s not dead.

He’s just a motherfucking idiot.

Paying attention to the rest of that meeting is so far beyond Stiles that it might as well be in the Democratic Republic of Congo. He knows Derek says something ridiculously confident after he puts a _gun_ to _his head_ and _pulls the trigger_ , but Stiles can’t hear it. He’s too angry and scared. Even with Lydia rubbing his arm and speaking softly to him, he can barely pay attention to anything.

He doesn’t really come to again until he’s sitting beside Derek in the Camaro and Derek’s asking him if he’s okay. 

“I fucking hate you,” he breathes out, turning to stare at his boyfriend. He doesn’t remove the hand from his arm because he doesn’t hate him that much, but he puts some heat behind the stare.

“That’s the Stiles I know,” Derek says in a quiet voice and Stiles can hear a little bit of regret in his voice, and a little guilt. 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? A complete and utter moron,” he hisses, breathing angrily through his nose like a freaking dragon. He’d slap his boyfriend if he wasn’t driving right now. “You put a goddamn gun to your head and pulled the trigger, and for what? Some metaphorical dick measuring contest?”

Derek lets out a shaky laugh, but his grip tightens on the steering wheel. “I needed to convince the others I was willing to take risks for them to make a deal with me,” he explains in a soft voice.

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Right, because that’s worth potentially killing yourself over. Some stupid deal.”

“Stiles,” Derek says. He can hear the warning in the tone of his voice, but Stiles knows Derek won’t do anything to him. His boyfriend may be the head of a gang and may have a very bloody career, but he knows he’ll never put a hand on him.

“ _I know_ this is your job, Derek, okay? I get it. This is what you do, this is what your family does, and this is what you’ll always do. I get it. I got it when I got involved with you and I get it now, but _Jesus Christ, Derek._ If you’re going to put a gun to your head and pull the trigger, can you at least do it when I’m not around?”

He huffs, turning his head to stare out of the window of the car, watching the buildings zoom by. Derek’s going at least twenty over the speed limit, but he knows it doesn’t matter. His boyfriend can just pay his way out of it.

“I had probability on my side,” Derek offers and Stiles just sighs. He knows his boyfriend won’t apologize for this and he knows he can’t really expect him to. This is his job and Stiles had to accept that when he got involved with him.

“So did I, but I still ran the chance of losing my boyfriend tonight,” he says sharply. His hands are clenching by his sides. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you when we went on the first few dates, Derek. But I freaking love you, okay? I fell in love with you and I don’t want to watch you kill yourself.”

“Okay,” Derek says in a quiet voice and takes a sharp right turn. “I can’t promise to not be in life-endangering situations, but I can promise I won’t purposefully put myself into situations where I have a one in six chance of death.”

“Thank you,” Stiles breathes out and he knows he can’t expect much more. He turns his head back so he can look at his boyfriend. Derek’s not looking at him, but there’s a soft look on his face. “You don’t have to say it back… I know you can’t and I don’t expect you to. I just thought you deserved to know.”

Derek nods and it’s not much, but it’s enough for Stiles; nothing is brighter than the flecks of green in Derek’s eyes and the rare smile only Stiles can elicit from the dark man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
